


Night Falls

by BaileyFan9



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Evil Audrey (Disney: Descendants), Found Family, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, Possessive Harry Hook, Pregnant Ben, Protective Harry Hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/BaileyFan9
Summary: The god had treated Ben as his own son and made sure he was comfortable. Though the pregnancy advice seemed outdated and very Isle oriented it seemed to help. Ben made it a point to visit the god often.Though he never saw Harry.





	1. Telling him

Ben found it hard to relax as he and the VKS went back to the Isle to collect the young ones for the next academic year. Hopefully he’d see Harry. He hadn’t seen the pirate since he had been kidnapped almost three months ago. Since the day after their son was conceived. By Auradonian law if a couple conceives before marriage they must be married. Though the only people who knew were His parents, Mal and surprisingly her father Hades.  
The god had treated Ben as his own son and made sure he was comfortable. Though the pregnancy advice seemed outdated and very Isle oriented it seemed to help. Ben made it a point to visit the god often.   
Though he never saw Harry.

As Dizzy, Celia , Squirmy and Squeaky said goodbye to their parents and family. Ben decided to walk to Hades’ cave to visit.   
Before he could reach it however a hooked arm encircled his waist.  
“‘Ello lovely.”  
“Careful Harry don’t hurt your son.” Ben could have slapped himself. That wasn’t exactly how he wanted to tell him.  
“Me...yer?”Harry’s hand traced Ben’s bump before turning him, kneeling and kissing the bump. “‘Ello son. I’m yer daddy. I love ya already. Ye and yer mummy.” He stood up and turned to Gil who’d been watching. “Yer goin’ ta be an Uncle Gilly.”  
“YAY!!” Gil rushed over to hug Ben tightly.  
“Easy Gil easy,” Ben said Wheezing slightly. “The baby’s very fragile ok.”   
“Oops.”  
“Where were ye off to little king?”  
“To visit Hades. He’s been giving me tips on pregnancy and we gossip a lot. Actually do you guys want to come? Hades wants to talk to Harry anyway.”

“Ah, there’s my favorite honorary son and grandson,” Hades went to hug Ben and ruffle his hair.  
“Hey Hades. This is Harry.”  
The god looked the older teen up and down before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You hurt them and you deal with me got it Hook?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Hades pulled away and gave Harry the “I’m watching you” signal.  
The rest of the visit was less tense thanks to the pomegranate tea Hades brewed for them. Gil loved playing with Cerberus the three-headed puppy, who nipped at everyone’s heels. Ben was cuddled into Harry’s side. The pirate occasionally kissed Ben’s hair, neck and lips as he fancied, much to Hades chagrin and annoyance.  
Mal soon came to collect all three of them for the journey back, and was gifted a piece of her father’s Ember for Ben’s protection.  
Little did everyone know that a new evil was rising in Auradon that would break everything they knew.


	2. Armor

The sleeping spell quickly overtook the kingdom. Though Audrey seemed especially wicked to Ben and the baby. He was turned into a beast and was cowering in the armory of the castle.  
“He has a Boo-boo,” said Gil pointing to a rather large splinter in Ben’s left paw. “My dad said that his dad could not handle pain at all.”  
Harry walked up to his lover. “Here love let me see. Ok. I’m gonna pull it out in 3...2..”  
Ben roared then purred as he snuggled into Harry.  
Suddenly every suit of armor came to life and advanced towards the group of teens.  
“Stay here lovely,” said Harry before he and Gil rushed to grab swords.

Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks

This could get a little sticky  
How to win this battle could be tricky but I know the best way  
Fall back let me lead, you hold the line  
And we'll bring them to their knees  
Swords in the air if you're with me  
They got us outnumbered one to fifty  
But victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy, you take the left  
And the rest of you can follow me (Un-uh)  
This is my crew  
This is my squad  
This is my turf  
Oh my gosh, look guys  
We've got bigger fish to fry  
Put your differences aside  
'Cause right now we're on the same side

Until the night falls, everyone  
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks  
Until the night falls, we're aligned  
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react

This situation's getting kinda heavy  
Hold your weapons tight keep 'em steady  
'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive  
I'll cause a distraction, you attack them from the side  
All my soldiers stand at the ready  
We can cut 'em up like a confetti  
We'll hit 'em from the front, you counter from behind  
Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line

This is all out war, they got us outnumbered  
The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder  
And we are not going under, we will never run for cover  
We battle for the victory and ride for each other

Until the night falls everyone  
We'll stay together 'til the battle is done  
Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
We can counter their attack hit 'em 'til the armor cracks  
Until the night falls, we're aligned  
It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
Hit 'em hard and hit 'em fast they're too heavy to react

Suit of armor strong and true  
Make this metal bust a move!

Until the night falls, you can trust  
I'm gonna help you win this battle because  
I got your back, got your back  
Got your back, got your back  
All for one and that's a fact, knights fall pitch black

The armor fell into a heap of dented metal.  
Mal rushed to Ben and took out her small piece of Ember and started to wave it around him. “Ok hold still.”  
Ben turned back into his human form sans a beard and fangs.  
“I’m not full Hades so I can’t fully reverse it. Harry take him back to the Isle and stay with Dad until we stop Audrey. He’ll keep Ben safe. The bikes should still have the travel spell on them. Go!!”  
“C’mon little one.” Harry picked Ben up and rushed to a bike. “Hang on love.”  
A few minutes later Harry was parking outside Hades’ cave.  
“Hey I’m me again.”Ben exclaimed referring to the fangs and beard disappearing  
“Evil Spells don’t work here remember.”  
“Oh, yeah.” Ben blushed before going to unlock the cave door


End file.
